


[Podfic] Three octaves and some tentacles

by accrues, Annapods, KD reads (KDHeart), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne pegs Eddie with Venom as a strap on, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Dan uses medical gloves as safer sex protection, Dialogue-Only, Eddie has a mild Size Difference panic, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multivoice, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Venom as a sex aid, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Sex-pollened!Venom, an all-dialogue sex comedy featuring Anne, Dan, Eddie and Venom.For the prompt: Eddie dines at Anne and Dan's place. Turns out chocolate is an aphrodisiac for Venom. Oh no. (Oh yes.)





	[Podfic] Three octaves and some tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three octaves and some tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712008) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix). 

> Sylvaine: We recorded this more or less live over discord, with some technical difficulty that meant that Annapods had to record her bits afterwards. But it all worked out in the end, aaaaaand then it lay unedited on my hard drive for a year. :P But it's finished now! I had so much fun recording with KD, Anna, & Bella, and the amusement of 4 aces recording PWP never gets old :D And thank you to yue_ix for the blanket permission! ♥
> 
> KDHeart: This was way too much fun to record :D
> 
> accrues: Getting up early to match timezones for a live recording was just fabulous and I love everyone in this bar.
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/189246.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188615325888/fandom-venom-pairing-eddie-brockdan), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/venom_threeoctavesandsometentacles_yueix_multivoice).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_threeoctavesandsometentacles_yueix_multivoice.mp3) (7.2 MB | 0:14:48)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Venom/venom_threeoctavesandsometentacles_sylvaine.m4b) (7.5 MB | 0:14:48)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
